ENTRE HAMBRE Y ANTOJOS
by Liss83
Summary: Danny tiene a un super seal que le cumple sus caprichos ***estevfic le pertenece a mi querida amiga de Facebook, Edith Steger, yo solo presto mi perfil
1. Chapter 1

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando un ruido suave saco a Steve de ese tan maravilloso sueño donde Danny se deshacía en gemidos bajo sus caricias

\- Steve ... Steve – dijo la voz de Danny en la lejanía

\- ¿Qué pasa? Danno, quiero dormir, estoy cansado – protesto el Marine

\- ¡Steve, tengo hambre!

\- Entonces Danny, ve a la cocina y come algo. Pero por favor, déjame dormir – suplico un medio dormido McGarrett

\- Pero tengo hambre ... – protesto Danny cómo niño malcriado –, y no cualquier hambre, tengo hambre de pizza. Y tú, animal, te olvidaste de comprarla ... así por favor consígueme una pizza, Steve.

\- Ok nene, voy a comprar una pizza. Pero luego me dejas dormir ... por favor – suplico Steve y Danny en agradecimiento le dio un suave beso en los labios

El problema era que Steve no recordó que era viernes por la noche, por lo tanto mucha gente todavía tendría hambre después de salir de la discoteca y querría comer algo.

Para su suerte, una pizzería todavía estaba abierta aun, aunque tenia muchos clientes en espera. Steve estuvo allí casi una hora, pero finalmente la orden le trajeron su orden.

Cansado pero con prisa se fue al estacionamiento. Afortunadamente, las bahías no están llenas a esa hora, y él estará en casa pronto. Pero a mitad de camino, el teléfono se ilumino. Era un mensaje de Danny.

\- Por favor, Steve, ya no quiero pizza. Creo que el queso es demasiado digerible en el medio de la noche. Bebe, lasaña sería genial. Gracias ¿Y sabes que te amo, no?

Steve gruño, pero regreso a la pizzería y compro una lasaña. Después de otra hora, Steve estaba casi en casa cuando su móvil volvió a sonar ... era un mensaje de texto, pero esa vez Steve no se asusto. A esa hora solo queria acostarse y dormir. La casa ya tenia la puerta de la entrada entreabierta, y ni bien cruzo la entrada recibió un beso apasionado.

\- Por fin, Steve. Te extrañé tanto.

Steve está parado allí tenia en una mano la caja de pizza. y en la otra la lasaña caliente.

Al instante, los brazos de Danny se enredaron alrededor de su cuello para besarlo de forma apasionada. Steve se las arreglo para poner la comida sobre la mesa.

Las manos de Danny estaban por todas partes, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante sobre el pecho y el estómago del teniente. Pero antes de que Steve pudiese reaccionar, Danny ya tenis sus manos en sus pantalones. Él comienza a masajear su longitud cada vez más feroz caliente. Steve cerro los ojos y solo pudo gemir. Danny le susurro suavemente.

\- ¿No viste mi SMS? – y Steve gimió más fuerte y tartamudea

\- sí, sí, tengo la lasaña.

\- oh no no esto ... escribí que ya no tengo hambre. Regresa ya a casa. Sé que te debo una recompensa. por ser tan amable y dulce conmigo

\- si, si, amo esas recompensas

Se estaba calentando y Steve comenzo a vibrar.

\- Sí, sí, sí. ¡Danny! ¡oh Danny! sí más rápido Estoy a punto de llegar.

Danny lo beso con furia, con pasión. Pero de repente, la boca de Danny desapareció. Cuando saco sus manos de los pantalones de Steve, el castaño casi se vuelve loco. Estuvo tan cerca, pero...

\- Danny, ¿qué haces? – pregunto Steve, mientras Danny sacudía su hombro.

\- nada más – dijo él y desapareció de repente.

\- Me voy a la cama Steve – dijo Danny subió las escaleras ya que estaba cansado

\- No puedes irte a dormir – protesto el Marine

\- Steve, lo siento. Son mis hormonas locas. Y es tu culpa que suban y bajen. Quizás me despierte mejor por la mañana.

Steve intento cerrar sus pantalones, pero el lugar no era suficiente. Entro en la habitación y ve a Danny ya acostado debajo de la manta.

\- Bueno, – piensa Steve respirando hondo – otros cinco meses hasta el nacimiento. Será un tiempo controlado por hormonas divertidas


	2. Chapter 2

Steve fue despertado por ruidos extraños. La cama a su lado estaba vacía. Steve se puso de forma apresurada un par de pantalones cortos. Lentamente bajó las escaleras y miró a su alrededor. La sala estaba vacía. Fue a la cocina y descubrió que estaba convertida en un desastre.

Una bolsa de ositos de goma estaba esparcida sobre la mesa. Medio plato de camarones de ajo en el medio de esta. Junto a la estufa había una taza de té y una porción de pizza fría. Steve hizo un gesto pensando cuan repugnante era eso para ser un desayuno. En despacho tampoco vio a Danny, por lo que no pudo evitar ponerse inquieto. ¿Dónde estaba su chico? Steve no sabía por qué, pero eso no le gusto para nada por lo que fue al garaje. Steve entró en él en silencio y se congeló. Danny estaba allí temblando, llorado y sollozando en silencio.

\- ¡Danny! ¿Bebe, qué pasó? – preguntó Steve asustado – ¿es algo con el bebé? – Danny levantó la cabeza y miró a Steve con los ojos manchados de lágrimas aunque con una gran sonrisa.

\- No, no te preocupes Steve, - dijo Danny – todo está bien.

\- Cariño, ¿por qué lloras? – pregunto el teniente

\- No es eso, Steve. Es que aquí nos vimos por primera vez – dijo Danny emocionado –. ambos nos apuntamos al mismo tiempo. ¿lo recuerdas? Nunca olvidare tus palabras con el gobernador: "Tengo una razón para quedarme en la isla". Todos esos recuerdos me hicieron llorar. Steve, lo siento. mis emociones están muy alteradas en este momento. Pero estoy tan feliz y te amo tanto.

\- Danny, yo también te amo – dijo el rubio emocionado. – De aquí a la luna, ida y vuelta. Yo también estoy muy feliz. Pero ahora deberíamos tomar una ducha y vestirnos, porque debemos desayunar

\- Oh, lo siento cariño, ya comí algo – dijo Danny con un tono de picardía, por lo que Steve solo pudo sonreír y negar con la cabeza – Ah, y fue algo saludable, no te preocupes. Cuido muy bien a tu bebé. Aunque este momento esta demando comer Malasada y ... ¿Qué extraño?, quiero jugo de piña – dijo Danny poniéndose de píe – Todo es tu culpa. Te odio McGarrett

\- No, Danno, me amas – dijo Steve con una carcajadas –. Ven, vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos. Tenemos una cita con el doctor. Hoy veremos la primera foto de nuestro pequeño gusanito.

\- Steven – protesto Danny –, no tengo un gusano, es un ... – Si – dijo Steve sonriendo, lo sé. Es una pequeña y dulce gusanita y ya la amo.

Danny estaba acostado en la camilla y sonriendo mientras Steve hablaba con el médico acerca de una alimentación saludable, por lo que aburrido solo rodó los ojos. De repente, el doctor se puso un poco nervioso.

\- Eh ..., yo... – tartamudeo el médico por lo que Danny y Steve miraron la pantalla en pánico. Ambos preguntaron juntos.

\- Doctor, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Hay algún problema con nuestro bebé? – Danny miró más cerca ahora. De repente Danny se puso pálido en la cara y tartamudeó – Steve ... Steve ... nuestro bebé ... ¿qué has hecho, Neanderthal? Mira mi bebé ... dos brazos ... dos piernas. ¡Pero ahí! Un poco por encima de las caderas ... Hay una pequeña mano. Steve eres una bestia ...

\- Tranquilo – dijo el doctor – Cálmese. ¿Ve? todo bien. Mire, todo en el área verde – Danny miró al doctor. Luego miró a Steve. Entonces Danny volvió a mirar la pantalla. Danny estaba a punto de decir algo. – Todo bien – dijo el doctor sonriendo – Todo esta perfecto. Solo parece que bebe numero dos es un poco tímido y se está escondiendo.

\- ¿Dos bebés ...? – dijo Steve – ¡D… dos be… bés.!

\- ¿ Eso quiere decir que…? – dijo Danny tranquilamente, pero minutos después grito – ¿Steven, no puedes hacer algo humanamente normal una vez?. ¡Por favor, solo una vez!

\- Danno, soy un Seal y un McGarrett. Hago todo normal. No hago la mitad de las cosas y lo hago al ciento veinte por ciento – dijo Steve sonriendo.

\- Te amo mucho y no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Feliz como nunca he sido en mi vida – dijo Danny con lágrimas en los ojos, así que Steve se acerco a Danny para besarlo dulcemente


	3. Chapter 3

Danny y Steve salieron del hospital. Condujeron hasta el Palacio Lolani y entraron a la oficina. La felicidad estaba de pintada en sus caras por lo que Lou preguntó:

\- Danny, ¿lograste por fin conducir tu automóvil o por qué estás sonriendo tan feliz? – Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, cosa que intrigo más al equipo

\- Ampliaremos nuestra familia – dijo Steve – estamos embarazados

Kono emocionada no dejaba de gritar que iba a ser tía, mientras todos felicitaban a los nuevos padres. Pero el gran secreto sobre los gemelos no los traicionó. Steve y Danny querían disfrutar un poco más en privado de la felicidad de esa noticia. Ni siquiera Grace lo sabría aun.

Steve decidió que por su condición, Danny sólo haría trabajo de escritorio. Cualquier otra área de trabajo por ahora sería peligroso para su hombre y el bebé. Kono ya estaba hablando por teléfono y planeando la fiesta del bebé.

Después de terminar el trabajo, todo el equipo fue a tomar unas bebidas al local de Kamekona. Todo el mundo pidió una cerveza. Steve miró a Danny, quien recibió un poco de agua. Steve le entregó su cerveza a Chin, y también pidió una botella de agua.

\- Oh jefe, eres tan lindo. Renunciar a la cerveza por su amor embarazado – dijo Kono al ver eso.

\- Esto no es un problema para mí, Kono – dijo Steve –. Lo hago por amor – por lo que Danny tuvo que negar con la cabeza sonriendo

\- Steve sabe perfectamente que el olor a cerveza me pone enfermo, y si el olor me enferma, él deberá que dormir en el sofá – la carcajada de todos inundó el lugar mientras Steve miraba a Danny con cara de pocos amigos

\- Danno realmente... – siseo Steve por lo que también Danny y Lou se rieron.

Después de una hora, todos se fueron a descansar. Camino a casa, Steve y Danny pasaron por el mercado de agricultores, y ya que al frente estaba la pastelería favorita del rubio, este estaba a punto de cruzar la calle e ir al lugar, cuando Steve le agarró la mano diciendo

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Nada de eso! Hoy solo se compran cosas saludables – Danny iba a protestar en voz alta, pero Steve besó a Danny en ese momento. Lo miró a los ojos y acarició suavemente el pequeño bulto en su vientre diciendo – solo lo mejor y lo más saludable para mis tres novias.

En casa, una hora después, ya todo estaba desempaquetado. Danny se quedó atónito cuando todo sacó de las bolsas. Todos los colores eran rojo, amarillo, anaranjado, un poco violeta y muy, muy verde. Pero tuvo que sonreír. A pesar de todo estaba feliz. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta cuánto Steve pensaba en una nutrición saludable para él y sus hijos. Steve abrazó a Danny.

\- Mañana iremos a comprar carne y pescado fresco – dijo

En ese momento, Danny se sintió mal el estómago, ya que la sola idea de la carne lo enfermó, por lo que Steve comenzó a hacer una ensalada mixta, adornándola con frutas y nueces.

Después de la cena, ambos estaban sentados en la playa mirando el atardecer, cuando Danny comenzó a besar a Steve y acariciarlo por la espalda. Pero pronto los besos serían cálidos y exigentes. Y cada beso fue recompensado con un gemido de Steve. Sus toques siempre habían sido intensos, pero en cierto momento Steve no pudo más y levantó al detective en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación susurrando al oído:

\- Me estás volviendo loco

Lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa á Danny, que susurraba

\- Steve, estoy también estoy loco por ti. Te quiero sentir dentro de mí ahora mismo. Sentir toda tu pasión.

Steve lo besó y lentamente lo acostaba en la cama. Besos y manos estaban en todas partes, acompañado por fuerte gemido de lujuria. Steve colocó a Danny en una posición cómoda y entró lentamente en él. Y cada vez estaba más apasionado en la cama. Danny solo disfrutaba con una radiante sonrisa, cómo Steve lo llevaba al orgasmo. Agotado y feliz, yacían uno junto al otro. Danny tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bebe, te quiero mucho – dijo Danny

\- Te amo, Danny – dijo Steve acurrucándose junto a Steve.

Steve envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Danny y puso su mano protectoramente en el estómago del rubio. Ambos se durmieron así y no soltaron toda la noche.

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido. Y el vientre de Danny era cada vez más redondo. Chin y Lou hablaron con Steve sobre el hecho de que Danny debería comer menos bocadillos de Malasadas y Coco, ya que no era saludable para el bebé

Pero de repente, los hombres vieron a Danny tratando de escapar de Kono.

\- Steve ayúdame por favor – suplicó Danny

\- ¿Qué está pasando ahora? – pregunto el Marine

\- Steve, por favor, dile a Chin que ponga a Kono en el auto rumbo a algún lugar para perseguir a alguien, para que yo finalmente tenga un minuto de descanso.

\- No hago nada – se defendió la isleña – excepto ser una tía preocupada. Solo quería tocar el vientre de Danny. E l bebe me dijo que Danno solo debería comer verduras y pescado, de lo contrario, será un bebé gigante.

\- será un bebé normal – dijo Danny resoplando – okey, en realidad no. Pero de eso Steve tiene la culpa. El bebé tiene sus largas piernas. Kono, esa es la razón de que mi barriga sea tan grande.

Ambos esperaban que los días pasaran rápido, porque Danny se volvía cada vez más gruñón acerca de los comentarios de malasadas y vientre gigante

Dos semanas después de un juego de fútbol de televisión y sexo caliente, muy caliente, Danny despertó a Steve.

\- No Danny, por favor, sexo a medio noche hoy no – suplico medió dormido –. Por favor, no seas tan codicioso e insaciable.

\- Quien no quiere sexo soy yo. Nunca más. Estoy seguro – Danny dijo en voz alta gimiendo ruidosamente. – Mi fuente se rompió y debo ir a la clínica ya. Y cuando todo esto se acabe no pienso volver a tener sexo. ¡Ah! duele Steve, date prisa.

Steve era rápido, pero nunca se vistió tan rápido como en ese momento. Corrió hacia la clínica con Danny en el auto. El detective tenía ambas manos sobre su estómago.

\- Steve, por favor, queremos llegar de forma segura a la clínica – dijo Danny, por lo que Steve redujo la velocidad un poco.

Danny comenzó a quejarse nuevamente y Steve le dio acelero de nuevo. Steve encontró tiempo para llamar al hospital e informar el problema mientras conducía. Cuando llegaron, ya los esperaban. Mientras le hacían algunas preguntas, Danny fue empujado a la sala de parto mientras Steve se cambiaba por ropa esterilizada. Danny ya estaba anestesiado cuando ingresó al quirófano. Steve fue llevado a la siguiente puerta, y allí esperó con los dulces de guardería para sus bebés. Poco tiempo después, trajeron al primer bebé que gimió suavemente. Tres minutos después, llegó una enfermera con el segundo bebé llorando ruidosamente

Los bebés fueron examinados y luego bañados. Cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos, llegó la enfermera y dijo que tanto el papá como los bebés estaban bien. Steve y los niños fueron llevados a una habitación bonita y luminosa. Danny ya estaba en una cama limpia y todavía estaba dormido. Steve estaba entre las dos cunas llorando de felicidad. Él era padre ahora. Tenía un keiki kane y una keikamahine. Miro al bebé con la ropa azul, pelo rubio corto, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos oscuros. Luego miró a la bebé con la ropa rosa, oscuro y largo cabello, algo salvaje que iban en todas las direcciones, piel clara y ojos azules, con unos pulmones muy fuertes. Lloraban ruidosamente y así que se volvió hacia ambos chillidos. Abrazó a la niña llorando e intentó consolarla. Lentamente se volvió más silencioso. De repente, una voz suave se escuchó:

\- ¿y, papá?, ¿el bebé está sano?

\- Sí, cariño – dijo Steve mirándolo con una gran sonrisa – ambos están sanos y hermosos – dijo entregándole la niña a Danny, mientras él cargaba a su hijo. Se sentó junto a Danny en la cama para mirar a los bebes – Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Danno. Gracias por este maravilloso regalo – dijo Steve besando a Danny.

\- Soy yo quien te amo más que a nada en este mundo – dijo Danny sonriendo – y a estas dos maravillas personitas que son tan dulces y perfectas - dijo Steve tratando de enderezar el cabello de su hija y Danny se rio –, aunque tenemos que trabajar en el peinado – dijo Steve y Danny miró molesto a su esposo

\- Steve, no te atrevas. Sus cabellos son hermosos, y a Grace le encantará compartir sus coloridas diademas con su hermana – dijo Danny

\- Si – dijo Steve sonriendo y pensando que dentro de un par de semana debía hablar con su peluquero Odell para saber desde que edad podía cortarle el cabello a un bebe. Alguien llamo suavemente a la puerta. Era Kono que llegó con Grace de la mano. Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a brincar llamando a los bebés. La puerta se abrió nuevamente para que pasaran Lou y Chin. Chin se quedó sin palabras al verlos, mientras Kono le preguntaba a Grace por qué de repente estaba tan pálido. Tardó varios minutos y luego vino la respuesta.

\- Esto solo puede ser un sueño - dijo Grace mirando a los dos bebés – Prometo que seré una gran hermana mayor.

Ambos padres estaban orgullosos de sus tres hijos. Ahora la pregunta vino de todo el equipo. ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los nuevos Cinco Cero niños? Steve miró a su hijo y dijo:

\- John Nakoa McGarrett - Williams bienvenido a nuestra Ohana.

\- Aolani Clara McGarrett – dijo Danny mirando a su hija – bienvenida a tu Ohana. Luego Danny mira a su hijo y dijo – Aolani John McGarrett- Williams. bienvenidos a Ohana

Aclaración

Declaración de:

\- Keiki Kane: hijo

\- keikamhine: hija

es decir:

\- Nakoa: el luchador valiente

\- Aolani: nube celestial


End file.
